


My heart is beating - but I'm not breathing

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Bo w końcu definiowała go ciemność, zima i śmierć. A chciał, żeby była to też nadzieja. Bo nadzieją był on.





	My heart is beating - but I'm not breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo smutny i pewnie mocno depresyjny fick. Ostatnio tylko takie teksty wychodzą spod mojej ręki, ale mam nadzieję, że choć trochę przypadnie Wam do gustu. Jak zwykle zaczęło się od kilku nabazgranych zdań w zeszycie:   
> Bo w końcu definiowała go ciemność, zima i śmierć. A chciał, żeby była to też nadzieja. Bo nadzieją był on.

To go okrążyło, zagoniło w kąt i przemieniło w czołgającą się, okaleczoną parodię samego siebie. Nawet jeśli przedtem w jego głowie roiła mu się wizja, w której wszystko się układa, jeśli miał jakiekolwiek marzenia czy _nadzieje_ , to teraz wszystko to zginęło. Zaskowytało nieludzko przed wydaniem ostatniego tchnienia i wyzionęło ducha. A on został sam, pusty, niczym opuszczona skorupa, którą desperacko próbował się czymś wypełnić. Czymkolwiek.

Dlaczego kiedykolwiek wydawało mu się, że to się może udać? Jakim cudem, w jego głowie, człowiek bez wspomnień mógł pasować do osoby, która zapisał się na kartach historii, jako wzór prawości? Może i kiedyś coś ich łączyło, ale czas rozszarpał wspólne więzi, a los sprawił, że oboje przestali być sobą.

Ale on musiał być przecież pieprzonym idiotą, inaczej nie był by sobą. Musiał mieć _nadzieję_ , bo koniec końców, to właśnie ten czynnik od zawsze go charakteryzował. Bez _niej_ zostałby pożarty przez rdzę zapomnienia, która z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej wżerała się w jego świadomość. _Była_ jego jedyną osłoną przed szaleństwem, ostatnią szansą. I za każdym razem gdy próbował, gdy wierzył, ciemność tylko na niego czyhała, dając mu złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, szczerząc kły. Bo przecież ona wiedziała. Oboje wiedzieli, w końcu byli nierozerwalni, mimo, że on sam starał się tak bardzo ją z siebie wyprzeć. Uwierzył w całej swojej naiwności, że chłód kriokomory, który niegdyś odebrał mu wszystko co miał, tym razem uchroni go od osunięcia się w ramiona szaleństwa. A przede wszystkim uchroni **jego**.

Nie wiedział czy jakakolwiek cząstka jego świadomości pozostała przytomna, gdy zimno okryło dziurawym płaszczem bezpieczeństwa. Może był to sen, może urojenia, może strzępy wspomnień, jednak cały czas czuł **jego** obecność. W ciemności śpiączki, **jego** głos był drogowskazem, **jego** dłoń celem, a śmiech światełkiem w tunelu. Wiedział, że jest obok, czuwa, czeka.

Więc z upragnieniem wypatrywał dnia, w którym go wyleczą, gdy będzie mógł do **niego** wrócić, bez strachu, że zrobi **mu** krzywdę. I trwało to do momentu, gdy rzeczywiście go obudzili.

Powitały go obce twarze, powitały go chłodne raporty.

Ale **jego** nigdzie nie było. Co przecież nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. Bez **niego** komora nagle wydała mu się ciepłym i przytulnym miejscem. Świat momentalnie został skuty lodowymi łańcuchami, zatryumfowała zima, śmiejąc się z jego drobnych _nadziei_. Był z nią nierozłączny, niemal tak samo mocno, jak z ciemnością.

Bo w końcu definiowała go ciemność, zima i śmierć.

A on chciał wierzyć, że jest w nim też, choć cząstka _nadziei_. _Którą_ był przecież **on**. Wystarczyłaby drobinka, żeby nie zamarznąć, nie błąkać się po omacku i nie dać się zabić. Tą iskierką zawsze był **on**. Więc wierzył i miał _nadzieję_ , bo zima, mimo bycia jego najgorszym wrogiem, wyuczyła go też cierpliwości.

Gdy nie wrócił - zaczął o **niego** pytać.  
Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi - zaczął **go** szukać.  
Gdy nie mógł **go** odnaleźć - postanowił, że się nie podda.

Nie mógł i najzwyczajniej na świecie się zawziął.

Bo nie mógł przecież zostawić osoby, która oddała dla niego wszystko. Wiedział ile **go** to kosztowało, cały czas uważając, że cena była za wysoka. A jednak **on** wybrał właśnie jego, więc nie mógłby się teraz poddać, musiał **go** odnaleźć.

Nie odpuścił, bo poszedłby za **nim** wszędzie.  
Nie odpuścił, bo **on** był jedyną osobą, dla której chciał żyć.  
Nie odpuścił, bo nie istniała linia, której by dla **niego** nie przekroczył.

Nie zrozumiał jedynie tego, że nie tylko on siebie zatracił, gubiąc własny sens. Nie dostrzegł tego, bo za bardzo **go** szanował. Bo gdy **on** wskazywał kierunek, w którym powinni ruszyć, był tylko w stanie patrzeć na **jego** dłoń. Bo prawdziwie podziwiał tą **jego** szaloną mieszankę dobroci, heroizmu i skromności. Bo kochał **go** niezależnie od tego czy był małym chłopcem z Brooklynu, czy bohaterem milionów ludzi. Nigdy nie bał się też nieodwzajemnionego uczucia, wystarczało mu być obok, wspierać, chronić.

I nigdy nie pomyślałby, iż jego największym strachem okaże się być przeczucie, że **on** też może go pokochać. Zimowego Żołnierza, Pięść HYDRY. Bał się tej myśli i jak się okazało słusznie. To nie miało prawa bytu, tylko by ich krzywdziło, a szczególnie **jego** , na co przecież Barnes nie mógł pozwolić. A jednak Steve, będąc po prostu sobą, nie zważał na żadne zasady, najzwyczajniej w świecie to zrobił.

A Bucky nie potrafił odpuścić, wiedziony przez _nadzieję_ , _którą_ dał mu **on**.

Więc szukał i dopiął swego, choć gdy to zrobił, momentalnie stwierdził, że wolałby wrócić w łapy HYDRY, jeśli mogłoby to cofnąć czas. Nic nie mogło mu już pomóc, nic nie mogło zapełnić pustki. Chciał to odkręcić, gdy się nie udało - zapragnął zemsty. Gdy dorwał się w końcu do papierów dokumentujących śmierć _Nadziei_ Ameryki, przyczyna śmierci sprawiła, że zapomniał jak oddychać.

Steve by nie odpuścił, bo poszedłby za **Bucky'm** wszędzie - jednak nie mógł towarzyszyć mu w jego hibernacji.  
Steve by nie odpuścił, bo **Bucky** był jedyną osobą, dla której chciał żyć - jednak nie potrafił odkręcić tego, co HYDRA zrobiła z najważniejszą dla niego osobą.  
Steve by nie odpuścił, bo nie istniała linia, której by dla **Bucky'ego** nie przekroczył - a jednak pozostał całkiem sam, bezsilny, _bez nadziei_ na to, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się odzyskać Bucky'ego z powrotem.

 _Bez nadziei_.

A może właśnie z nią? Może _nadzieja_ okazała się brzytwą, która postanowiła odciąć palce każdemu kto w _nią_ uwierzy? Bo przecież przekleństwem Steve'a było stwierdzenie, że odwzajemnienie uczuć, którymi przez tyle lat darzył go Barnes, może wyjść im na dobre.


End file.
